The Loyal Scott
by gealex99
Summary: This is my first fanfic to write ever and I would appreciate feedback but don't be cruel please. This story is of a man/boy character I aided to the story of Reign and its self centered but its based off me cause when I created it I was just daydreaming myself in the plot. It starts off a bit slow just following the series word for word but I have plans to make it my own.WatchReign
1. Intro

The Loyal Scott

WARNING-This story is rated M because, its Reign and we all know in this show drama and a bit of sexual references will insure along with my own addition of major death(no one important) and lots of foul language because that's what the character I added in is about.

INFO-This story is the whole story of reign but with an additional new character I added, it's a bit self-centered but the character is based off me because I was watching the show and I thought why not see what it would be like if I was there, so I rewatched the series after the season 2 mid finale and added me in there.

IMPORTANT-At points in the story I will explain things like watch this whole episode or this portion of the episode because I didn't change it and it has vital info in the scene, IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS STORY I SUGGEST YOU HAVE WATCHED THE ENTIRE SERIES OR YOU WILL MISS ALOT

PLEASE EXCUSE ANY OF MY WRITING, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC WRITTEN EVER SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO JUDGMENTAL

AND NOW ON TO WHAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ

THE LOYAL SCOTT


	2. Chapter 1-Whoops

THE LOYAL SCOTT CHAPTER 1

Woops

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Mary Queen of Scotts was leaving the convent after an assassination attempt on her life. She was going to head to French court and had to take the kings road to get there, the King made sure the ride was safe with 8 guards on horseback guarding Mary's Carriage. He had the brilliant idea of posting this amount of guards to make it look like a tax carriage with no one inside. One man in the trees believed the kings trick and tax carts were exactly what he was looking for. As Mary sat in the cart daydreaming of what her fiancé would be like. She was so lost in thoughts of how her time in court would be, she was very startled when she heard a tree fall.

_**Mary's POV**_

I was thinking about the troubles at court then suddenly I hear a tree fall I call out, "Guards what's going on out there?"

"YOUR GRACE STAY IN THE…" I think to myself this can't be happening, the British are coming for me, but it is happening. They are going to kill me and…. No their going to take me prisoner. They want to take me back to England to be their prisoner they want me as a bargaining chip. My heart was beating fast, all this time and as I finally go back to the castle and the British find me. My heart and mind are running wild as I hear screams of my guards outside and arrows flying in the wind. Though it's strange, I can only hear one arrow shot at a time. I screamed when an arrow when flying through the carriage window and out the other. And I realized something, my little scream was all I heard. Maybe all my guards are dead maybe all my captures are dead because I haven't heard another arrow. It felt like I was waiting in silence for an hour for something to make a sound for something to happen and then the carriage door flung open. There stood a young man at 15 years of age, no older then I with a bow and arrow and sword at his hip. I stare into his eyes and as he stands there struggling to say something.

"Woops"

_**George's POV**_

Oh shit, shit, shit, shit… I thought this was a tax cart not a carriage. I am going to hang for this, it's one thing to be a bandit stealing gold but this lady is obviously highborn, the daughter of the lord in the area or something. They now aren't going to stop till they find me, ok well I have to be nice maybe smooth things over, I bow my head as I speak

"Hello my lady I am so sorry about attacking you I thought this was just one of the tax carriages not a carriage for ladies. I did not mean any harm if you can please just accept my apology and I can take you home Lady…..

"Mary Queen of Scotts" she says with fierceness but still seems scared.

Oh fuck, oh shit I say in my head, this is the Queen of Scotland, my queen for I'm Scottish. I… I just attacked the QUEEN!

"Pleaseforgivemeyourgrace", I rush out of my mouth as I stab my sword into the ground and kneel. She looked at me now realizing I had more fear then her she loosened up a bit.

"Why are you attacking tax carts in the first place good sir? Do you know that you would hang for attacking me and you would hang for attacking a tax cart?"

"Your grace please, I only rob tax carts to give the money back to the people I hate the French court that's why I rob it but you are my queen I am a Scottish subject. Stealing and assault may fit in the same book but to me, a loyal subject attacking my queen would put me in the farthest pit of hell. Please allow me to repay you, allow me to take you the rest of the way to the castle"

_**On the way to the castle Mary's POV**_

"I know this was not the best way to meet your grace but you must believe I am a loyal subject. I fought alongside with your father I went to war for you at the age of 9. That is actually the reason I'm here in France because the war brought me here. It's all a long story now you see I was…."

"George please your speaking a mile a minute and rambling"

"Oh apologies your grace. I am just worried, I really want you to trust me. As a loyal Scott it's been my dream since I was a kid to meet the queen."

"I can tell from what you tell me you're only a few months younger than me and have fought in two of the Scottish wars, I do trust you George. To be honest I'm glad to see you because I haven't seen a fellow Scott in 5 years."

He started digging through his bag, he may be mature enough to fight wars but I noticed that he is very worried, he ticks a lot but kind of like me at his, wait I am his age. Oh well people say I look in my 20's (that's because the actress is and Mary supposed to be 15, but it was probably obvious joke.)

"Your grace may I bestow you a gift in honor of returning to court"

"Of course George"

He held out a red miniature crossbow meant to be used with one hand and a bundle of scarlet red bolts

"I heard the castle is a dangerous place my queen I plead you take this"

I scoffed a laugh at this," I would be pleased to accept George but I don't think it's so dangerous I need to shoot anyone"

"Of course not your grace but there you will have many enemies a lot of people from different countries biting at your throat, you may not like it but there will be a time when you need a loyal Scottish sword at your side. And when that time comes you may take that crossbow and shoot a bolt into the woods outside the court yard, not the blood woods, and I will see it at a point. I will meet you in the castle and you have your sword or if need be just a fellow Scott you can talk to"

"Thank you George, and forgive me for saying but you don't sound Scottis…. Oh we're here"

We had reached the open field and our dirt kings road turned to stone and it lead strait to a hundred people waiting for me. George and I said our goodbyes and I rode the rest of the way to the castle alone out of fear he would be arrested. He agreed to tell me his whole life story when I next see him especially why he doesn't sound Scottish. It looks like I made a new friend today. Well at least the day turned out with a little happiness but time to go to what I know will be a nightmare…Court.

_**Hours later in the woods-George POV**_

Fireworks… the natural enemy of sleep, here I am trying to have a nice nap in a tree while those idiots are going to light my forest on fire by accident. I can't complain though the real reason behind not getting sleep is because I can't stop thinking. I met my queen the one I have happily served for years in the Dawngaurd. I never mentioned that to Queen Mary which may be why she was surprised she heard I fought two wars when Scotland only officially has had one war in the past 14 years. Yea no one ever remembers us dawngaurd, our memory died after the Citadel had fallen. I can't tell her everything just yet though, maybe it's good she doesn't know who I am or who the dawngaurd is. She probably would never forgive me for what I've done and I want her to trust me because serving her can be my new start.

**THANK YOU FOR READING**- This chapter we met a new character and know he has something he's hiding. Once again I recommend watching the entire series before reading anymore of this story. Feedback is happily requested please tell me what needs improving, but not too harsh this is my first fanfic.


	3. Chapter 2-Into the Woods

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 2-Into the Woods

Thank you all for your support on my first chapter of my first ever written fanfic and please I would love your reviews, I need to know what's good and what's bad but until then I would like you to respond to this and tell me if its ok or sounds right if I add magic in this story. It would come in way later as a bit of a twist. Once again thank you and please respond. This chapter takes place in the second episode of the show

_**Mary's POV**_

I'm going out to greet little Madeline in a carriage today on the kings road with Francis. I can only hope I have enough guards to not get attacked again but I trust George not to make the second mistake twice.

_**George POV**_

Son of a bitch I almost made the second mistake twice, wait why is she making the mistake too. She is leaving on the king's road with only a dozen guards, pfff I could take them all out now. Her grace surely needs better protection so I guess I will just stay in the woods and follow the carriage.

_**Hours Later**_

THANK GOD THE CARRIAGE FINALY STOPPED! Were the hell does the queen need to go so far, she's only stopping at a beach but we passed a hundred before. Wait what's that down at the beach… is that… A BRITISH GALLEAN! Shit, shit, shit

"YOUR GRACE STAY BACK" I run up to the other guards getting in archers position and ready my bow

"George what are you doing here?"

"There is no time Mary you need to leave" who is that guy

"WAIT DON'T SHOOT!" Ok now a rider is here

"WHAT IS GOING ON" Ok so her grace is a little frustrated with surprises today I guess.

"Why not shoot there is an English warship down there bash" Ok the riders name is Bash… good to know

"The English come in peace because the French ship took on water"

_**After the meeting of Charles and Madeline at the party-Mary's POV**_

Well today is full of surprises, and I don't like surprises. First an English army lands on the beach, for some reason George was following my carriage, and now I have and English emissary at court threating me and now George is at the court with people pestering questions of who he is. He looks kind of sad to be honest, maybe he doesn't like the court as much as wherever he lives I guess.

Oh I forgot I was speaking with Simon, "Mary did you hear me"

"Hmm"

"Mary come here I have a game for you" Francis pulls me away from Simon thank god

We kept talking as he made it look like our union was strong as we talked about how to deal with Simon, wait is that Geo…. No I just thought I saw someone watching us out of the corner of my eye

_**Next morning**_

Colin is alive and I fear that the Queen won't take him back alive I need help, I've already recruited Bash but I fear he won't like the fact I'm sending someone to help him.

"George may I ask a favor of you" I say handing him a scarlet bolt

"Of course your grace you don't need to ask I'm your subject I'm always at your service"

"I need you to go meet with a friend of mine Bash do you know him"

"No I don't know him but I know who he is"

"Yes, well I need you and him to go into the forest and find Colin, can you do that for me"

"Yes your grace it's an honor to serve"

_**George's POV**_

Fuck the blood wood, Mary asked of me to go find this idiot boy and now me and this Bash person need to ride into the Blood Wood, we have already rode out but this is going to be a while so I might need to get to know him

"So ummm Bash is it, my I ask what your place in court is. As I mean you do not look of a politician"

"I'm The Bastard Bash didn't you hear, I am more wondering who you are, how you know Mary, and what you do"

"I'm but a simple soldier Bash and know Mary as I escorted her to the castle after I… bandits raided her carriage. My name is George Barretbruk and I am nothing but a hunter who is a Scottish subject so I'm loyal to Mary"

"Loyalty always comes from somewhere, you must want something but you don't need to tell me everything, I will find out who you are soon….

I and he stopped as we felt blood dripping on our face and horses, and we looked up to see Colin hanging from a tree with his throat slit

"Well I guess we are lucky but it's already getting black in the sky, you cut down the body and I will stay on watch"

_**Hour Later**_

"How long does it take to cut down a fucking body Bash?"

"Shh they could be listening, we need to wait for someone to come here so they can let us take it. There are things in the woods that are dark an….

"Yes I know I've been living in the woods near here for months I know all about the pa….

Something made a snapping sound so I and Sebastian hid in the trees but what we realized it was Francis. They shared a few words as Francis questions the bodies throat slit. Then they came, the Pagens were here. I drew my sword but instead Sebastian slit his hand and chanted something

"Lumenik dushkader, Et sprago faraha, Ay raynim doluchtai!"

The men in the trees retreated

"Your pa…"

"George we need to go help me with the body, Francis get on your horse lead the way"

_**Back at the Castle**_

We rode back the castle and told Mary the news, we were in the stables putting back our horses while Francis pelted Bash with questions. Man this guy is at least 2 years older and lived here his whole life while I only a few months and he's still in the dark. Francis stormed off knowing he wasn't going his answers leaving me and Bash able to talk.

"Bash that was… your either a sympathizer or pagan yourself which is it"

"George I know you have to be here for a reason, you have to want something, you're not just a hunter in the woods who happens to be Scottish so Mary trusts you, you showed up conveniently but neither the less I only will say one thing. You don't ask of my past and I won't ask of yours new friend."

"Well played, new friend I wish to stay but I must go back to my Forest, I have no place here. Also good luck with Mary, I can see how you feel about her in your eyes"

"And good luck to you just the same George because now we have that in common also"

I left the horse in the stable and went back to my woods with bow in hand. It's dangerous to sleep in the woods the men I almost fought live in. It's going to be a long night but once again my lack of sleep is not thanks to physical things, my mind is going to be running all night.


	4. Chapter 3-Fortunes

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 3-Fortunes

I apologize if the series seems a bit jumpy like its jumping from place to place but that because I'm trying to write only the parts of George in the Episodes of Reign so it might be good to watch the series at the same time of reading but that would be weird. My start on this series is going to be jumpy and maybe a bit confusing but at a certain point it will no longer be jumpy and I will be making the story my own. Thanks for the support, comments are asked of to see what I could improve still.

_**George POV**_

Mary said I was too much of hard ass who only takes orders so she decided that I should join her and her friends at a picnic. She says since I was a soldier at 9 that I needed to have "Friends" for once, why does she make that so difficult for me, I don't know how to have friends. I've always taken orders and nothing else except that I never learned how to speak to other people. I even got in trouble when they were talking of first kisses because I couldn't call Mary, Mary I kept getting in trouble for always calling her, "Her Grace." Of course I trying to have friends never ends well because when I showed up and joined in the conversation with them Mary was given the news of Scotland's borders being attacked. My fucking luck! I've been staying in the castle since then because I want to stay updated on what happening in Scotland but now I'm sucked in the court drama with Mary telling me and her ladies she got a proposal for Thomas, the Portuguese arse. Now that's all caught up on what's happening now I'm in the court room as there is a ball and I'm even rambling in my own head of what's happened and what im…

"Nostradamus, why don't you share your wisdom with all of us" the king says

"I don't understand"

"Always at my wife ear, what do you whisper? Use cards to for tell the fortunes of Queen Mary and her ladies and…. Umm whoever her friend is" I'm just glad the ass doesn't know my name

"Forgive me your majesty but I'm not skilled at cards and don't control my visions, they come and go as they wish"

"Just do it"

Nostradamus walked up to all of us and told us to pick a card, and I still don't know why I'm involved in this foolishness. I'm just a friend of Mary's I don't even belong in court. Lola picked a card and asked her question

"Will I ever love again?"

"You will find a mysterious dark man"

Mary played her card and Nostradamus told her the fortune that she will meet challenges with grace. This angered Henry a little and he told Nostradamus to give fortunes not platitudes. Nostradamus paused a little with his face now filled with worry. He looked into Mary's eyes

"The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies" it was a riddle

He looked to Greer, "You will fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face"

He looked to Aylee, "You will never go home"

Then finally he looked to me with fear and terror

_**Mary's POV**_

Nostradamus was giving us our fortunes but I was confused on what I was given. It had to be a riddle, something I had to make sense of on my own then he gave Aylee the fortune of she will never go home which angered me that he would be so harsh and say that to her. Then he looked at George and his face was shocked, he was terrified just by looking at George finally Nostradamus spat out what he wanted to say

"Your past will find you and bring death and destruction"

Everyone in the room gasped and I was confused why he would say that to George just a simple hunter. Out of everyone George looked most afraid, he ran out of the courtroom and I heard the door slam meaning he left for outside. I wanted to run out for him but as a queen I couldn't but I could talk to Nostradamus

"What was the meaning of all that, you give me a riddle, tell Aylee she will never see her family, and what you said to George I can't make sense of. Who do you serve to terrify us, it certainly wasn't Catherine she was just as scarred as us"

"I serve the realm and the truth and the truth is this, none of this I said was lies and I must warn you beware of the man who was here. He is not who you think he is, I can't even make sense of who he is but whoever he is, he is dangerous. You have been warned"

Nostradamus left the court room and I stood in awe of what had transpired I stood there for a second and then went over to Thomas for I was being called for a dance.

_**Georges POV**_

I was sitting in the courtyard where the house boats were being put in the lake and everyone was grouping together. I saw Bash and Kenna sharing a drink, the king and Francis talking business, Greer was getting comfort for what happened with Thomas from a kitchen boy, Lola and Aylee were near the fire chit chatting, and Mary was sitting with Thomas. I was alone in the field near the food lost in my own thoughts. What he said can't be true, this can't happen, I already lost. I'm in France not Scotland I let him win but from what Nostradamus says I will be forced to participate in the near future. But I won't I will not go to John it's over. The white mercenary company wiped the Dawnguard out, they took the citadel. Nether less if my hand is forced I'm glad I'm now friends with the Queen for I could use her support, and she could use mine or she might just loose her head.

_**A figure in the woods POV**_

"Do you see him?"

"Yes but do you see what he's looking at"

"The queen"

"Yes the queen"

"Calm down you two, HackWood wants us to test his resolve, who he cares for so she has to go"

"You want us 3 to try and take her out while also fighting of a Dawnguard material soldier."

"He would cut us like grass, brother"

"We plan that is how we do it, war is coming brothers but first Hackwood wants us make sure he is broken, and broken he will be when she is dead"


	5. Chapter 4- Portuguse Prick

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 4-Portuguese Prick

_**George's POV**_

I've been trying to explain to Mary what the fortune meant all week and she wants me to tell her but the whole Thomas business has keeping her busy all week. I've needed a way to speak to her to explain everything but also to personally say goodbye. I can't go to Portugal with her and can't let go. I'm waiting near her room for her to come back from the lake, but the one who came to her room first was Thomas. What is he exactly doing here without his new fiancé? I peak my eye through the doors keyhole and listen with my ear to the door to hear what he is speaking about his servant with.

"Miguel I have a new job for you rather than just any regular servant, will you accept the promotion."

"Yes sir I would be honored to accept this new position what is it"

Thomas out of nowhere punched Miguel in the gut with all his strength

"You are Queen Mary's Whipping boy, she is to high spirited and I need to control her, but then again I can't simply just kill her like my other wives because Mary is Queen of Scotland"

He then struck Miguel across the face sending him across a table, but Thomas wasn't doing so in anger. He was happy like him hurting Miguel was to celebrate having a new fiancé and now him being the prince of Portugal. I can't let Mary have this man it would be horrible, I can't let her go to Portugal without me protecting her from him and…she's coming here I must hide. In a few minutes she was done speaking to Thomas and after he showed her the real him she was scarred. I came out of hiding to speak to her.

"Mary you can't go with him"

"George you have to stop hiding in places, and I must go with him for Scotland"

"Mary then let me come with you, let me become your personal guard"

"George no Thomas would find a way to execute you"

"I would kill him first"

"George listen to me as your Queen, NO, I will be leaving with Thomas and I can't have you there, he doesn't want me being protected"

I walk out of the room in anger, if I can't protect her I will have to go on the offensive, I must find proof to kill him. I know who just to contact, Francis, If anyone wants that Portuguese Prick gone it would be him and I bet he's already working to find some way to execute him.

_**Hours later**_

Francis has a way to proof Thomas guilty, he wants to prove that the prince was our spy that we need to kill. Right now me him and bash are riding out to the game trails to save our one witness. 3 vs one and we should win no matter what. But if he kills Miguel before we get there we… He is here

"That's him he's going to kill Miguel" Bash stated

"Stop right there Thomas" Well if Francis hadn't yelled out to him I could have shot him right then and there but I guess we will go the hard way. Thomas shot Miguel in the leg as Francis ran to Thomas with his sword. Francis made sure Miguel was alive but Thomas drew his sword and attacked bash and Francis. I ran at Thomas with a side strafe and he blocked me with his blade and hit my leg quickly in return. Bash threw a knife at his leg disabling him while Francis from behind plunged a Dagger in his back. Thomas was dead which the only thing that made me happy today was him dying. Francis help up bash while I picked up the body of Thomas to take it to court. We have to hurry.

_**An hour later after Simon was Proven Innocent**_

"George please stop"

"Yes your grace" I said as I kneeled

"Oh please just get up, I just wanted to say before you left the castle again that I don't care. Well I do care about what Nostradamus said but I care more about our friendship. I know that I want to hear of what Nostradamus meant about your past but I can wait. In due time I hope you can tell me about your past but until then I want us to be able to act normal again"

"I appreciate knowing your not angry your grace and I will tell you and everyone else but in due time, Im not ready to reaveal that much yet. Please trust me it's nothing horrible its just me having a rough life, goodnight your grace"

"Goodnight George"

I cant believe I did that, I just had to lie to her about what I really wanted to say that my past is horrible, that I have done so many things. I hate lying to her but if I ever told the whole truth she would only see a monster and not me.


	6. Chapter 5-New job

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 5- New Job

Hello Loyal fans but i must inform you of some sad things this chapter with the first disappointment being the fact that I have to cut this chapter short because I couldn't find spots to put George in the episode 6 and second to save time I skipped episode 5. The reason for this chapter is that I need to set some things up that will be important in the next chapter. Also not really a sad thing but a bit weird but in this chapter George starts to really show his feelings for Mary. Again like always thanks for reading.

_**George POV**_

How could this get past the guards those fucking idiot's. 2 days ago I saved this Olivia girl from some pagans and helped Bash cut down some more bodies. I just got word from Bash that Mary woke up this morning with a deer head above her bed. Bash says the Pagans have marked her thanks to this and I don't know what it could mean but it must be bad for Mary to shoot the scarlet bolt into my forest. Bash says that I should be there for Mary could be assassinated at any time by the Pagans. I've just arrived at the castle and it may take some convincing but I must ask Mary to let me be her new bodyguard for the last one almost got her killed.

"George I can't ask that of you it's too dangerous"

"Mary I will tell you every detail later but my past has well prepared me for fighting, let me protect you for you've seen me fight. I took down 8 French knights with ease."

"Are you sure George?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Bash can you ask Henry to get a room in the castle for my new bodyguard"

"Ok Mary I'll be right back"

"George here is how it will go, you will be my Scottish Soldier in France, and at morning when you wake you will come to my room for orders, and be dismissed by me at night. Sometimes I may need you doing other services and will give you tasks or dismiss you early for the day, understand."

"Of course your grace I will give you some privacy and guard outside your room's doors."

Well shit now I have to guard her all day every day while she loves Francis. Shit, Shit, Shit! This is going to be the hardest job I've ever had.

_**Hours later**_

This is the hardest job I've ever had because as I stand next to her with my sword at my hip making sure Mary is safe the only thing I can focus on is her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. Even in times where she is under threat of death she still shows her traits of caring and compassion but with the same Queenly fierceness. No I must stop thinking of that for the fact she is Queen and I'm commoner, also she loves Francis, and another thing is my curse, the prophecy. Damn my luck! Though I took the guard's oath that my quitting of the job is her realizing me of duty or death. Guess I will have to die because this job is hell trying not to think of Mary. She's already dismissed me for the night after we handled that business with her maid being one of the pagans. My only problem is if the Queen hates pagans than what does she think of me.


	7. Chapter 6-Helpless

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 6-Helpless

_**Mary's POV**_

With King Henry gone and the count here I can't help but feel a bit worried. The count has been making everything awkward by talking about his son and how he dislikes France. The conversation has been going south fast and I can see George tighten his grip on his sword. They wouldn't dare take a castle with the Queen of Scotland and Prince of France in it. But if they would I don't know what would happen to all of us.

"Yet you seem surprised my father wasn't here to greet you" Francis said

George turned to me and whispered, "Your grace it would be best if you run upstairs"

But before any of us could we saw the counts bodyguard tighten his sword grip in its sheath

"Count, it's time to tell us why you are really here, it's not for diplomacy."

"Your right, I'm here for restitution! The conditions of my son's confinement weren't ideal. My son Roberto was returned to me, yes but he died on the trip home of illness"

Catherine said she felt bad for what happened and how outliving children is very hard, then the count now with a strange look on his face talked about how his blood line was already dead, I knew the look on his face. It was the gaze of a man with nothing to lose.

"Perhaps we can wait for the Kings return to talk about this"

"If I wanted that Catharine I wouldn't have camped in the woods for weeks"

Francis and George drew their swords as did the counts body guard, I was now terrified. Men just surrounded us with their weapons and George stood with his sword still drawn

"Your grace with this many here at the same time I can only take about 8 you Francis"

"This isn't the time for that George"

I knew George could handle these men in a fight easily but if they surrounded him he would die for sure. I can't let that happen

"George lay down your arms"

"With all due respect your gra…"

"George we will fight another day put down your sword I command you!"

George dropped his sword on the ground and as he did so 6 guards grabbed him and dragged him off the dungeon

"Please let him live count"

"Of course your majesty you are innocent in this"

Negotiations between Catherine and Vincent had begun.

_**George's POV**_

THOSE BASTARDS! They've chained me up in the dungeon against the wall. They say because I "fought back" I will be tortured as punishment. These Italian fucks think they can hurt me the only torture that will happen is after I'm done with them if they touch her majesty.

"Hello little soldier, what are you 6" the torturer said to me, "Why don't we start off a little simple"

He took out his dagger and shoved it through my hand all the way

"We're going to let that sit in and then I'll be back with some more tools"

The guard opened the door and left out the room and I thought I was given a breather but another man entered. This one took off his hat and stared at me in the eyes

"Hello Commander"

"What are you…?"

"Oh don't play that game, commander George BarretBruk of the dawnguard am I correct. Of course I am our leader told us exactly how you looked and that you used a short bow as your main weapon and I saw that on you when we came in here."

"How do you know me?"

"Jesus man our commander told us you were the smart one of the three, the one who chose skill over numbers like how the dawnguard worked"

"You are a soldier of John"

"There you go I never thought it would take you that long. Yes I fight under Commander Hawkwood why else would I be here"

"Why are you coming back to find me, WHY IS MY PAST COMING BACK TO HAUNT ME! I LOST YOU KNOW THIS!"

He walked over to me and twisted the dagger in my hand

"Quiet down you idiot, I thought you wanted things here secret. Yes you lost, the Dawnguard was defeated, White Mercenary Company won yes this is all history. Although I was one of the few soldiers given knowledge of the prophecy. Or did you forget that"

"No… no I never forgot it, it was the death of my mother and father remember"

"Then you should not forget that in the prophecy only one of you three may be left standing, there is no surrender you win or YOU DIE!"

"NO ONE WINS THIS! THOUSANDS WILL DIE!"

"You must finish this, Dawnguard men are regrouping and are looking for their leader you have no options"

"I could let him win, stop the death end my life"

"Doesn't work like that George they made rules to the prophecy and the biggest is if you die you lose and when you lose the magic of the curse will take its course and the kingdom you represent and fight for will lose and the ruler will die"

"Don't drag her into this"

"I didn't, the curse did. You were forced to represent Scotland in the game"

"This isn't a game"

"Whatever you call it, it's the same you have no options. You can convince the other two not to fight but if the wars don't happen the Great War will begin, you remember the crusades! The other option is lose but all you love will die, or fight, kill, win and you're people will survive. But I know you won't win, Lord Commander Hawkwood is prepared you are not."

"I'll wait, wait for the mandatory war to start at my 18th birthday then we could let magic run its course and I will fight you and Commander Brian"

"Im here for a reason George Hawkwood says if you don't start fighting after the Queens marriage he will send men and kill her. I won't give you the chance to yell threats at me though I will take my leave."

The bastard walked outside the door with a smirk on his face leaving me to my thoughts once more.

_**After the Count was killed Mary's POV**_

I plan on speaking to Francis later about what he did but first I must make sure George is set free. I walk downstairs into the Dungeon to with the keys and let everyone out of their cells and then I found George's cell. He was there chained to the wall stripped down so his scars showed. He had so many at least 3 holes where arrows where a slash going all the way from his chest to his gut, stab wounds, and a carving of a sun with a sword behind it over his heart. I knew war gave you scars but I had no idea George had so many but then I stopped gawking when I saw a dagger through his hand and a brand new sword slash behind his cut trousers, probably from them hobbling him using a sword. I opened the door and walked in there to unchain him, when I opened it the first thing he said surprised me

"Are you all right your grace?"

"Yes George, only you could ask me if I'm alright while you stand there chained up with a dagger stuck in your hand"

"What can I say I worry about you, did the count hurt you?"

"No George"

I unchained him and helped him upstairs but I couldn't help but wonder what the sun and sword meant it's almost like the sword is guarding the sun, a sun guard maybe?


	8. Chapter 7- Fated

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 7- Fated

_**George POV**_

That just sucked, I wake in the morning go to my queen for orders and she's not there. I know where she was and I know she loves him and he is her fiancé but it still hurts, and now Mary is being practically forced to lay claim to England. People don't know what this will cause, it will cause war and we will lose no matter the alliances. Not because the English are strong but because the White Merc Company fights for them, because Commander Brian hasn't been seen in years, when the Dawnguard was lost. Henry thinks he can win because it would be 2 against 1 but it will be 1 against half an army. They don't understand but now I have other things to worry about now I have to make sure Mary isn't killed by those Asshole Mercenaries. They told me they would give me time until 1 week after Mary's wedding but as everyone tells me it's getting moved up. My army is growing soon as I write letters to what Dawnguard is left but if the wedding is going to be any day now I won't have time. Now I must just be guard. And I always need to be on double guard when something like this just happened, Catharine has called Mary into a private talk.

"Do you believe in Nostradamus?"

"I believe his words have weight why does that mater"

"Well he predicts that your wedding will cause Francis's death"

"This is madness Catharine, every time you've wanted me to leave and get me to go away was over a glimpse of a future."

"What Nostradamus see's comes true, I can assure you over the years, large disasters, newborns dying, war, treachery"

"This is superstition"

"Henry calls it worse. If you tell the King what I've done both me and Nostradamus killed in a second, I've just given you a powerful weapon to use against me because I don't think you'll use it. Instead you will do what needs to be done"

"And what's that"

"Don't marry Francis"

"The man I love"

"He will die if you don't just ask Nostradamus"

Well prophecies decide to cause all kinds of trouble I guess and this one I believe but I won't tell Mary I'll let Nostradamus convince her. All he said was that the truth telling if she didn't walk away Francis would die and Mary alone, he said one of Mary's Ladies will die.

And Mary decided it would be great to tell all of them

"None of us will die, he said I would fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face. That never happened"

"He said I'd never go home again"

"He told me that my past would come back and bring death and destruction, there was a little truth in it"

"What is your…."

"Lola I don't want to talk of it and it was true about the dragon and the lion remember Mary"

We all continued to bicker about the prophecy and Mary and I went to go ask Bash's symbol with after that I and she running into other spots asking questions going on what seemed a wild goose chase. Until she dismissed me because she needed rest.

Leaving me to my thoughts, if this prophecy comes true if the magic is real that means my curse is most likely real as well. If what happens is true that means its true magic can affect our fate that means I have to for fill mine there is no running. But at wha….. A scream. I run towards the screams to see whats happened.

"They found her like this Mary" I can hear them they over…. Oh god Aylee's dead, she was lying in her own blood as a tear strolled down her face. Death is 10 times worse when not on the battle field as despair is surrounded by perfection the red blood on the white tiles.

"He said I'd never go home again, too much blood shed for you- we—we must go home now"

I was standing in surprise as the girls burst into tears then Mary saw Nostradamus and claimed he was the devil. Aylee was wrong though, the blood is nowhere near done spilling.

_**An hour later**_

"Mary where are you going"

"I'm heading back to Scotland"

"Well then let me come with you, the guards will likely chase you, you'll need protection."

Sebastian, me, and Mary rode off with Mary leaving a heartbroken Francis behind us. Well fuck no running back now. SHIT!


	9. Chapter 8-New rule

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 8- New Rule

_**George's POV**_

We rode calmly through the forest but at a steady fast pace with wind blowing in our face. Wherever we ended up it would be a cold night tonight which may be a problem for people like Mary who have always lived in the castle. My worries changed to a different type when through the rustling trees a horsemen showed up behind us and in front of our little trail line. I took out my bow, nocked an arrow into place and let loose the string flying. The rider in front of us fell leading his horse back into the tree line. This now gave us a chance to pick up the speed on horseback to escape the 9 guards behind us. As Bash lead the way he decided to go through a tree line making a tight turn near rocks. One of the guards ran into the boulder and his horse collapsed marking one more of them down. This turn though didn't help as it lead us to a clearing where the only exit was a waterfall next to us.

"We are trapped there's no way around" Bash exclaimed exhaustedly

"Well we have to turn around"

"They would intercept us Mary" I chimed in

"We'll then we can't escape, we would be captured and dragged to court, the king wants England he won't give up"

"Just get off your horse quickly" Oh I don't like where Bash was going with this

"Trust me, can you swim"

"Are you mad, we won't survive this" She exclaimed

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"

"1—2—3 JUMP MARY"

Sebastian and Mary both jumped off the cliff plunging into the freezing water below

"YOU THERE STOP"

"Oh I don't like this "The guards were dismounting, and I put my sword and quiver on a rock

"Oh why this" The guards were drawing their swords, I tightened my bow strapped to my chest

"Fuck it" I jumped at a great distance flying into the water below

_**An hour later**_

We showed up in the cottage in our clothes still dripping and I swear the Inn keeper gave me the stink eye. I was setting every candle on fire in the building to warm it up as only two people could squeeze near the fire place at once. I let Mary and Bash warm up for they were the important ones in the trip and I just the same enjoyed watching the fires glow illuminate Mary's face.

"Do you really think that Queen Catherine knew about your mother's plot to have you legitimized" Mary crackled out as her teeth shivered

"Yes she used the information to blackmail my mother into leaving court, my mother should have never done this behind my father's back."

"And behind yours, you never asked to rule France."

"Try convincing others of that"

"He's got a point Mary, people only believe what someone tells them to believe"

"They are going to think the worst of me and Bash riding off together you know."

"Mary I'm sure Francis already does" I admitted

"I will get a boat from Calais tomorrow while George gets us some horses and you can put this all behind us Mary," Bash exclaimed, "Now get undressed"

"What" I all of sudden got really worried

"Umm your grace I'll wait outside"

"Mary you don't want wet clothes tomorrow and George you're going to stay out there all night"

I don't care what he did I knew if I was there when Mary undressed I couldn't stop from looking I went outside only to be greeted by a French guard stomping up the stairs with 10 guards behind him

"Oh shit" I ran back in the room which startled Mary, "Quickly hide the guards are here"

She slid under the bed to hide right in time as the guards burst inside our room, "Well isn't it the Bastard son of France and the Queens man/boy soldier. Where is the Queen?"

"I dropped her off in Calais, she's halfway across the channel in a four-mastered Galleon"

"Really bastard, without her clothes" he said this as starring at the dress sitting on the bed. They grabbed me and bash and forced our hands on the table, " The kings wants the bastard back alive but said nothing of your fingers" he then looked at me, "And you I might as well kill now" He took out his sword and pressed it against my chest as if he wanted to savor killing me.

"Stop! I'm right here" Mary climbed out from under the bed, clutching the blanket to her chest, "Unhand him this mad is under my protection"

"Apologies your grace, but this man is a French subject not Scottish… let the man/boy go men" They let go of me and I walked over to Mary, "Also this bastard can't be protected he's a criminal"

"And what crime has he committed other than ensuring my safety?"

"You were engaged to his brother, I suppose that's why I heard the word "treason" bandied about. Let's go men, move out"

Back to court we go, might as well allow the devil steal our soul twice

_**Returning back to Court  
><strong>_the moment we saw the stones of this dreaded castle I felt an axe lying on my head for I knew of the danger here was going to be horrid but also I remembered my biggest worry that our little trip had made me forget about. The prophecy was coming close but at least I have more time now, the wedding is being delayed allowing me to prepare more soldiers for the war coming.

"Mary it's you!" The second I heard Francis I decided to go wait on the wall while those two spoke their private arguments. Once they had finished speaking a man came to me and Mary and asked us to go the throne room for her to discuss things. I stood by the side as now it was the Queen and the King argued instead of Francis. Once I heard the King say the words that she had shared a bed with Francis I stepped in, "Your Grace I was with them the whole time that didn't happen" I was responded with a death stare from both Mary and Henry telling me to shut up. The king was threating to behead bash if Mary didn't marry his son making our return become greater than before. Mary had to go to her room so she dismissed me to go. First thing I decided to do was go to the guard barracks found one of the guards manning the armory. I went and found my sword in the armory grabbed it, punched the guard for taking it and went back to my chambers or what I can consider chambers. Apparently because I left with Mary, Henry downgraded my living quarters from the size of a carriage to a closet. I can't complain though it beats back in the dirt but the only problem is I have to write letters and command an army from here. I need to command the Dawnguard from here. Which reminds me that it's time. It's time to tell Mary of the dawnguard but I still can't tell her of the prophecy. I leave to go find her only to find out she is changing her fiancé to Bash. Upon hearing this I mentally stab myself in the eyes.

"Your grace what is going on, what happened?"

"I will explain but I must find my ladies we can all explain at once"

So Mary told us that the plan was to make Bash legitimized so she can make the King happy by still claiming England for him and make herself happy because Francis won't die. I was going to say what makes Francis happy all in this but I held my tongue for if I wanted her to be understanding when I told my story latter I need to be understanding now. Then something happened big, Kenna admitted she thinks Aylee was poisoning, now putting in Mary's mind at a racing pace again. Another goose chase was announced leading us to be told that Francis knew of the legitimization plan. I ran as fast as I could with Mary at my tail. I went in there to find Francis slamming his fist into Bash's face. He was so angry the red sticky blood was starting to show on Bash, the stickiness because it was a mixture of Francis's fist's blood and Bash's face. I got Francis off of him and held him there till Mary ran in to calm him down. I stood there as an argument once again insured

"FRANCIS STOP! I'm the one who proposed marrying him. I was the one who gave the idea of him taking the throne"

"You did what" Bash muttered out on the ground as he wiped blood from his face. I gifted him a piece of cloth I had in my pocket

"YOU ARE SETTING THE COURSE OF NATIONS! ASKING THE POPE TO SAY THIS IS GOD's WILL! TAKING MY FAMILY's INHERITANCE, FROM ME, MY MOTHER, and MY BROTHERS! I'm supposed to accept this. You have thrown everything we had away for superstition! Nostradamus knows nothing. I love you! And if you think that, because in your minds, you're saving me your wrong"

Right after he stormed off Mary tried to help Bash but he was angry too. He was angry that she was forcing the crown on him turning down Mary horribly. I wished I could help her, comfort her but I thought the Love tringle was used up enough for one day. I left Mary too and went back to her room as she asked only to find a man with piano wire ready to kill the queen.

"Why hello", I mocked him as I stood behind him. He turned around confused of what happened but I was quicker for him. I lifted my foot and stomped it down on his shin so hard breaking it cracking all the bones. I then went around him grabbing both his hands wrapping his own piano wire around his neck slowly pressing it down to make him run out of air. When I was done I grabbed the body as I was going to deliver it to the king or Mary but the King walked in first.

"Oh good I'm glad you took care of that for me, now guards hang that body in my wife's room, oh and you…"

"George your majesty"

"Ahh George well I think I want you with your queen in the throne room when I make an announcement. It will help let you know how to adjust your guard duty's as you also need to protect her new husband"

I did as the king asked walking into the throne room being greeted by Bash, Mary, and later the King walked in with Catherine. They were talking as I was trying to follow. They were talking about how Catherine was going to kill everyone in this room and warned her not to. Francis then came in to say goodbye to us all, saying that he is going to enjoy freedom. He walked out of the room with us all in a difficult to explain mood. We had victory against Catherine but it was also a defeat a defeat to our friendship as I fear now that no one trusts each other and no one is on each other's side. This will not stop here though, it won't stop until we are dead.

Hello everyone reading and I hope you enjoyed this

New longer chapter as I saw that I thought I needed to put more detail into what I wrote. I still won't write about any scene my character is not in, if you want that watch the show but as I say I hope you like the series so far and please reviews are asked of.


	10. Chapter 9-Preperation

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 9- Preparation

_**George POV**_

His sword flung from upper hand flying down with the speed of a cannon ball destroying my shields defenses, making the him suspect the upper hand which was a simple trick as my left foot swung knocking his thigh stunning him for a brief second, this giving me time swing my sword broadly from the right. Though I had the timing and upper hand we forgot of our other opponent who swung knocking my blade out of hand but luckily bash made his move from him being distracted with me and he knocked the blade from his grasp but with a quick shield bash Alec knocked Bash's sword from his grasp as well, we all pulled out our daggers in swift movements and pick a target to point it at but the problem they thought was it would make a triangle, I however had two daggers and pressed both up to their guts

"Ha I win"

"Only because you cheated"

"In war you can't cheat" Alec defended me What we didn't hear was a set of the Queens boots walking up to us as we were acting like children over who stabbed who.

"I thought I'd find you hear Bash but my bodyguard I didn't expect," I looked down defeated, "Well I hope you enjoyed yourselves"

"Hey hear that Alec, we are supposed to enjoy ourselves"

"No you're supposed to be In the throne room, with the royal audience"

"Lord Hugu can manage," Mary scoffed at this, "Your father is going to Rome to have you legitimized, this is a test Bash" They bickered a bit more and it went to where it always went when they argued, Bash's Bastardness, and Mary feeling bad. I guess no more fun swordplay today time for hell, court once again.

_**Hour later in Throne room**_

It was simple enough with Bash drowning in droll as he slept through the hearing of his peoples complaints, the sun was praying down in the courtroom for it was stuffy and hot in the room from the sun and the amount of people cramped in here. Everything was a nice and boring day in court as people whined and moaned to the king but something interesting happened sparking the whole courtroom's interest. They pulled in a pregnant girl who was claimed a thief but what was suppressing was Bash's reaction. His thoughts looked to blur into something else as he stared into the girls eyes as if he knew her.

"Mary does Bash know her" Lola exclaimed after Bash stared for a long time, "If he does I don't know, it seems he knows her but I've never met her before" I piped in the whispers, "That isn't a look of seeing a ghost or a relative I would know from the battle field that, that is a look of fear" Bash dismissed the girl after rendering judgment to throw her in the dungeon. We thought that would be the most suppressing thing of the court today but a women came in right after the pregnant girl and starting walking towards Bash with her hand stretched outright into the light, showing her wrinkly hands but also showing me and Alec something shiny up her sleeve. Alec ran towards the feeble women as she approached Bash after he told her to stop, he slammed into her side crashing her to the ground. I grabbed Bash by the arm and took him to Mary as standard safety procedure to take him out of the room. Alec opened her sleeve and pulled out her dagger she was hiding and joined me as we dragged Bash to his room, I was going to follow him but Mary pulled me away and said we had to go to do something else.

_**In Queen Catharine's Cell**_

I thought Mary was going to barge in there and confront Catharine but we found the door open and many servants scrambling in the cell.

"I thought no one was to enter this room other than guards and maidservants, PER THE KINGS ORDERS, hmm and apparently the list has grown to include dressers, footmen, cooks, and decorators"

"Umm yes your grace but the queen…"

"Is terrifying" I chimed in, "You should fear this one more"

Mary gave me a look to shush it, "You also need to remember that the king is also terrifying, and he's coming home soon" Mary said as glairing down the guard giving me the thought of being scared even when she wasn't yelling at me.

"Mary stop harassing the poor man" the Queen coughed, "I'm locked in here am I not"

Finally what I was waiting for Mary confronted her, "Someone tried to kill Bash"

"Is he ok"

"I said tried to kill him didn't I?"

"Well was he injured?" The queen said in what both I and Mary could tell was a fake worried frown, "Oh you're thinking I would let something slip? Some clue to confirm I did this"

"Well you are the one who hates Bash and wants him dead" I uttered

"Try any nobleman, I'd say for starters boy. Anyone who loves France enough to wish it a real king and not some bastard"

Mary and her bickered more about whether she could be executed for this or what she could be executed for. I felt like I was going to die from just watching the Medici Queen and the Queen of Scotts have a royal stare down. It seemed forbidden to watch something like this that could blow up the entire world. Then Mary decided to take no more bickering or staring and became the strict scary queen I always know she has hiding.

"I want everything in this room removed. Every stick of furniture, every rug, every tapestry, and every crumb of food. OUT!" She looked at a guard, "You, from now on, no servant is to enter or exit, except by my leave or by the leave of one of my ladies, **Violators will face the headsman. **Well, everything out of here! NOW!"

I stood there in awe, yea she really is scary when need be.

_**Bash's room**_

"Bash, I just visited Catherine in the tower. I'm sure she's the one who tried to kill you but I have no proof"

"I do, I got this from the blade intended for him. Only one thing will do something like this, poison"

"Alec are you alright" I asked the fellow bodyguard

"I'll manage if this poultice works"

"Mary that must be why Catherine wanted to know if he was injured"

"Yes Bash only need to be scratched for the plan to work"

"Yes you two but that's not why we are here"

Mary went over to the corner and brought out a girl named Isabel. He explained to us that Isabel is his cousin and the guards wanted to verify that to destroy his right to the throne more because Isabel's father was a confessed traitor. He needed to make a way out with her but Mary saw a flaw in the plan.

"You need to leave straight away Bash before the child is born, and take me with you"

"Mary NO!"

"Bash this is my fault, if I didn't pressure you to take the throne you wouldn't have a target on your back"

"Mary I can't let you this is my risk to take" Why is it an argument always insuring with whoever she's with I thought.

"She could give birth at any moment, and you'll need George because your bodyguard could collapse from poison just as soon"

They all bickered more until they agreed Mary and I would go with them. We all headed out strait away

_**On the Road**_

"Let's let the horses rest for a while, I'll need to go check the roads to see if the castle guard are still behind us" Sebastian claimed to us

"I'll go with you, two eyes are better than one, George, Alec stay here with Isabel"

"Yes your grace" I responded, they both walked off to go check the roads and Alec went off to go fix his wound's bandages. I stood there and looked up into the sky seeing leaves of the fall drift down around us. The sun's rays covered our cart making the French gold sparkle, I could hear the sounds of birds sings in the air making me sit there and remember how enjoyable the outdoors where when I lived outside the castle. As is stared at the hundreds of leaves fall something changed, the leaves drifting down all of a sudden turned into arrows flying down to where I was standing as the sky turned into a black, disdainful sight. I looked to the right of me and the shiny French gold carvings turned into wooden carved prayer symbols being clutched in the right hand of hundreds of dead soldiers. Most missing at least one limb from their body some with half their faces ripped off from blades had the face of death itself. The birds singing turned into men screaming in pain and agony. I looked all around watching everything unfold as across from me I saw him. I saw John Hawkwood standing there covered in blood holding a head in his left hand and a sword in the right. I looked closely to see the head was Mary's. I looked at John in the eyes and I heard him calling my name

"George hahahhah George…. Haghahaghahahahh" he cackled as he spun the head in his arms laughing at me as blood flew everywhere.

"George hahha George what are you staring at" I snapped out of it to see in front of me was Mary laughing as she questioned what in the heaven I was staring at.

"Nothing it was a funny bird nothing to concern"

"Well come on we need to get moving"

It's starting soon and now I know I need to prepare

_**In the blood wood when Isabel went into Labor**_

Isabel's water broke when we were in the blood wood forcing our hand to set up the tent. Alec and I waited outside the tent as Mary helped the girl with the birth. As the birthing moved on Mary went on outside to get more water and I followed her as I was not going to let her go out there alone. Once out there she saw a symbol a dear head made of twigs.

"Oh god" She saw torches in the distance and knocked the head down and ran inside. I considered killing the pagans in the wood with my bow but I thought Bash might be able to help. I ran inside with there and saw Mary in massive shock.

"They tried to mark us for death Bash, they put the symbols outside the tent, but I tore them down" All of a sudden the other 3 had a look of fear on their face, I may know nothing of the Pagans but from the look Bash had on his face I could tell what Mary did was not good.

"You did what" Alec turned off the light and drew his sword as I did the same.

"Bash tell them what….." he shushed her by covering her mouth and I knew in fighting well enough we are in serious trouble. We saw cloaked men circle the tent chanting and all of a sudden Isabel, Alec, and Bash joined in. I was fine but Mary was terrified. After the pagans left Mary started arguing with Bash again.

"They spared us because they thought we we're pagans, because you all are pagans, that's what you've been hiding from me. You're a heretic"

"What I am Mary is alive and so are you." Mary stormed out of the tent so me and bash followed her. Me to calm her down, Bash to explain.

"Mary listen"

"No George, Bash you are the one who hung the medallion on the tent, aren't you. You put this symbol up, so they would kill something else, because we looked like one of them!"

"You don't understand" Bash defended

"This is why you didn't want me to help Isabel. This is why your uncle was put to death! He was a pagan, a heretic, wasn't he? YOU LIED TO ME! You hid this horrible shame!"

"What shame is that" he had sounded irritated.

"You're like them, the monsters… who killed this animal. Who sacrifice people and revel in blood."

"Mary don't say things like that when you don't know anything about it"

"Why would you defend them George you are Catholic"

"No I'm a non-believer, and last I checked that was a heretical in the Popes eyes! Do I act as a monster, do I not act like a human being, do I not eat, sleep, feel pain, love, and fight to live day to day"

"Mary he is right, I am catholic but the pagans act just as we do but they see something different when they see god. The blood worshipers we know nothing about they are unknown to us"

Mary stared at me in awe, I don't know for the fact that she considered me a Heretic for being a non-believer or that she was surprised I'd keep this from her. But eventually me and Bash calmed her down and convinced her that the pagans aren't monsters. She forgave me for not telling her but only if later I told her my story, who I am.

"I agree, are you calm"

"I'll- tell you in the morning"

"The babies coming"

Alec called us in there to help the birth and as we entered we let Mary go to work, the child came easily and was a girl.  
><em><strong>The morning<strong>_

When we woke Mary came to me and Bash as we were packing.

"You two I apologize for what happened last night, I said some things…"

"You were scared forget it Mary"

She started talking politics with Bash of his family and what would happen when he becomes king. I left them too it just happy she apologized. I went into the tent to find Alec talking to Isabel

"George go get them there is something wrong"

I ran out of the tent into the cold air and called them into the tent. Mary came in and checked where there was blood seeping through the sheets one part sticky and cold meaning from earlier but Mary noticed some of the blood was warm and more liquefied.

"Bash the bleeding hasn't stopped and it won't stop, I've seen this before it, it can't be helped."

Isabel shared last words with Bash as she slowly drifted to a sleep for a last time. I and Alec carefully put the body back in the carriage as we let Mary and Bash have a talk. As we loaded it in there Alec spoke to me.

"George I didn't want to say it till now but when we first stopped the carriage I noticed something in your eyes when you stared off into space. I've fought before, that's the face of a veteran when they know they are about to go back to a fight. But there is no war, so what are you fearing."

I stood there as he stared at me with a questioning gaze, "you said it yourself, and you're a veteran. So as a veteran you should know that no matter what, war could happen any moment. It is always around the corner it brings death when you least expect it and when you do it still brings death just less. What I fear is what everyone should fear…..not being ready"


	11. Chapter 10-Its history

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 10-Its history

This chapter is completely off the TV shows episode next chapter will follow episode 11

Mary had ordered me to come to her chambers with all of her ladies today and me knowing she had no plans today it meant she wanted me to tell of my past. I want to be truthful but if I told everything I would be associated as a monster, as death itself, I can't tell of the Prophecy for no one could believe me and if they heard of what I had to do to for fill it… well I'll tell what I can. As I enter the room I feel like I'm walking into my own grave, I get cold and for the first time In a while I'm scared. I take a step into the room and look around the windy glowing room as a slow breeze roles in, there at the foot of the bed is Mary with a cup of wine at the chairs at the table I see Lola and Greer chatting and Keena is resting in one of the love sits. There they all sat as if gathering like children for a bed time story. I would love to give them a fairy tale with a happy ending but that's not my story and that is their own fault for asking.  
>"George you're here, come sit we have a chair for you" Mary says this to me as petting a chair that completes their little circle<p>

"Wine?" Lola said holding out the goblet filled with the **Red **liquid

"No it would make the story difficult for me…."

"Well do you want to eat before we start" Greer told me holding out a tart, I shook my head and reached around her to pick up a apple off the table.

"I must warn you that I'd be happy to have fun right now but once I start the story this will take a turn, my life isn't sunshine and rainbows it's dark and despairful, I don't even think I knew of happiness till I came here and met all of you. Do you want me to start?"

"Yes George, we can handle it, despite anything I want to know who you are"

"Well then… let's begin"

_**STORY TIME**_

_**It all started when I was a child for my father was a soldier. We lived in the highlands of Scotland where we were nowhere near a city or any kind of civilization except the villages below. I first fought in a war when I was nine but my dark life started way before that. My mother had died of an illness when I was born so it was just me and my father up in the hills alone for years. He was a horrible father for he thought our only purpose could be fighting for the Scottish Crown, so at age 6 he started training me for war. He gave me so many tests to tell if I was ready, even in the first week of the training he gave me the test of stabbing me in the chest and carving the sun and sword symbol into me. It was a test to see my pain resolve and mark me as Dawnguard. When I reached the age 7 he started to form a faction sort of thing, he decided to make a group of freedom fighter. He wanted to make an army that get no pay, no land, no title that only fights because they would be fighting for the Queen of Scotland. That is where I received my loyalty to you Mary for being a loyal soldier to the crown was what I was born to do in my father's eyes. By age 8 he had all of the soldiers he needed for his army to defend Scotland when need be. There were 4000 men in total of the Dawnguard and now that he had them he starting building the fort we would all be stationed at, The Citadel. It was one fort housing 4000 troops and the way he trained us was very specific. He thought the key to winning wars is having quality over quantity. He wanted an army where if we went to battle as 500 hundred men against 8000 men we would win. The sole purpose was because England always chose quantity. And his version worked well. I mean at age 12 I could kill 13 men alone in one fight. His men were what he saw as perfect. They were skilled, loyal, and we had a decent number of men considering when the Dawnguard first went to the war with the English at my age 9, the English had over 20000 troops deployed at us and another 20000 garrisoned. And that is when my life becomes very tough, we went to war with this 20000 men on a defensive strategy. At 9 and ½ father sent me to my first battle where I took an arrow straight in the chest but as he had trained us Dawnguard material men I fought till the end of the battle then tended to the wound. At age 10 we had already beaten those 20000 peasant soldiers and I was taught battle strategies while our men trained and built on to The Citadel which soon became the biggest castle in the British Isles. We kept preparing for war because we had nothing else to do for that was our job, prepare, train, fight in that cycle that was never supposed to end. I was given nonstop training both physically and as a strategist, and my weapon of choice was the bow which I could kill 3 men within 5 seconds. At age 11 Mary the 1**__**st**__** of England decided the Dawnguard were a threat but knew her armies no matter how large could beat us. So she hired an army of Mercenaries, The White Company lead by John Hawkward and now John Hawkwood the second. They had a total of 40,000 men same as we last fought but these were mercenaries which meant not as good as us Dawnguard but better than the common soldier even a common knight. They had the strategy of striking hard and fast and our war with them lasted 3 years. In the first year it was a pretty even battle as by this time we had 4 forts. The Citadel manned by 6,000 dawnguard material men, Fort Mary was our outpost in England land as our offensive station with 4,000 dawnguard material men manning it. The French outpost which was our manning ground in France to hit from two sides, it was manned my 1,000 dawnguard men and finally our Irish outpost which wasn't important or built up yet, it had 300 men stationed there. In the first year Fort Mary was laid to waste, our men may have been the best fighters able to kill 15 men when cornered, but Fort Mary was so outnumbered it was 30 men against one all at the same time. There was a number of to many because if you slash at one man there is just 29 more slashing at you at the same time. After the Fort was destroyed we decided to take the battle to the fields where we used our reserve troops to try and weaken the enemy. In an open field battle it was 1,000 of us vs 10,000 of them. We fought long and hard I suffered myself 2 stabbings and an arrow in the arm. It was here that my father was killed. Halfway through the battle we had taken out about 5,000 of them and 500 of us were left. As I fought me and some leitenints decided we needed to regroup so we looked to our father the commander for the order. I couldn't find him till I noticed in the middle of the battle field I saw a man in full white armor with a Dragon wrapped around a sword crest, while next to him was someone exactly like him but looking to be my age. I knew who these men where my father made me study the crest and the profile, for this was The White Company Commander John Hawkwood and his son John Hawkwood the second. In the hands of the enemy commander was a round object covered in blood, and to my horror I realized it was a head…. My father's head. I was less to say… in raged so I pulled out my bow and released an arrow flying across the field past the men fighting and directly into… a shield for J.H Junior had seen the attack coming and defended his father. His father decided to tell his son to stay back as he charged at me. We met in the middle as my sword knocked out of my hand from an arrow striking my arm, from Junior no dought. Hawkwood saw the chance to strike and shoved a spear through my gut practically impaling me on a spike, alive. Hawkwood looked down upon me as I lay on the ground defeated as he savored victory. I doing what I could pulled my dagger, and slowly dragged the spear out of my flesh. I took my chance and drove the dagger into his stomach when I reached up. My plan worked as the air was knocked out of him he bent over, bending over where his face meet a bloody spear. Eventually the White Company retreated leaving me to also retreat to the citadel with 60 men left alive. I, who was now at age 12 appointed Lord Commander to the Dawnguard, regrouped with the 3,000 men I left there but John Hawkwood had a different plan rather than regrouping. He pulled all of his men in retreat that where fighting in the highlands which I thought was because I killed the man that paid the Mercs they were leaving. I was proved wrong as John really called back all his men so he had a force of 35,000 men as 6,000 were a gift from Mary. He took his massive army and knocked on the citadel gates, with him there I was trapped and gave it my all but in the end John left the citadel in ruins and what he didn't intend to leave was me and the 100 men left I had. We made our retreat to the French outpost and this was by the time I was 13. Once I arrived I started preparing knowing John wouldn't let me leave so early, so I prepared but I didn't have my Scottish Dawnguard to fight. I could only find French Peasants that weren't loyal to our cause which cause me to loose when the attacks came. Like the citadel John came in slaughtered and left. I was 14 when this happened and I realized my cause was lost for the dawnguards only survivors were a few hundred men scattered through Europe. After that slaughter I stopped trying to be what my father forced me into as a killer. I just forgot my body count that was in the hundreds at the time, not to mention the thousands I commanded that were lead to death. I just went into the woods and lived there in peace for months until 3 weeks after my 15**__**th**__** birthday I saw Mary's Carriage and the rest you all know the story."**_

"That was…. That was sad George" Greer spit out

"You were forced to fight in a war at age 9" Kenna said gloomily as she had a soft spot for children

"It almost sounds like after your father and johns father went to war it made you arch enemies" Lola of course analized

Then there was Mary who just sat there quietly which worried me most. She didn't seem surprised, scarred, worried, hateful, or anything. She was just blank and I wish I could say because she was at a loss for words but it wasn't that. She looked into space until she finally said, "Good work" I'm glad if her one feeling after this story was proud of her Scottish soldier but she still didn't have the face of it. I didn't know until she whispered into my ear why her face was blank, "I can see in your eyes your leaving something out, something important" she whispered this in a worried tone which made me feel a little better knowing she was worried for me, or at least worried about what I didn't say but I shaked my head at her letting her know I wouldn't tell

I left out the part about how John knows where I am, and he's calling me to come back and lead the Dawnguard again, I did leave out a lot of things like the Prophecy and that's why I must really lead the Dawnguard and anything connecting the prophecy. They all sat in silence when Lola chugged her whine and decided to lighten the mood

"So you never told us about the Irish outpost"

"They all got drunk and left their post" Greer responded and that made all of us laugh, including Mary, including me.


	12. Chapter 11-Enjoying Myself

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 11-Enjoying myself

**Hello the author here and I must say I'm glad where this series is going and I'm sure all of you have some questions of what the prophecy is but I can't tell you just yet. In due time you all will know what is happening and what George is so afraid of.**

_**George POV**_

While Mary has been worrying about the Pagan child, she has let me prepare for the past few weeks now knowing of what is happening. She has tried to convince me to just forget about the Dawnguard, telling me that they can handle themselves. Although what she doesn't realize is the prophecy makes sure I can't forget about them, it makes sure I can't forget about The White Company. This past week Mary has given me leave for have been very troublesome, as my Ink pen is covered in dried chapping ink, and I have gone through 4 ink wells. This whole time I have been writing letters back and forth to my Dawnguard who have set up camp in the Highlands waiting for war. I have corresponded strategies with my men and made sure all 6,000 have been well trained but I can't do much without being there because I have no doubt that John is with his men in my citadel preparing right beside them as he sharpens his blade while I sharpen my arrows. War is coming and no one knows who will win for John was never the bragging type when I knew him. I have been preparing this but now all preparations are done I have decided to try and enjoy my time left in court by being besides Mary and guarding her. I have kept working as a bodyguard like normal because I do not wish to worry her about what has been happening, for if I go to war and lose my head I wish for her to remember me as I was. Although sometimes being a bodyguard is not the fun thing in the world as Mary always has drama following her life. But I did say I wanted to live normally before the war and drama following Mary is normal here. Now the latest thing is me and her and Bash have been riding for a while out to a wet nurses home as that is where the Pagan baby was taken, but the Medici's are on their way. We are riding as fast as we could through the autumn woods as the trees have gotten down to their last leaves. As we galloped through the forest I looked to my right to see Mary with her hair bouncing up and down as the horses galloped, for even when she was worried and thought she was in her darkest hour she looked even more beautiful. I quickly realized what I was doing and subdued my thoughts for she was now engaged to Bash and even before that she loved Francis as she probably does now. I felt suddenly a drop in my heart as I realized all that I have said is true, that I couldn't have her, but that feeling was subdued as well. I'm a soldier to the crown I must not let feeling get in way of my duty, and I must obey the Queens wishes no matter my unhappiness, as my job is only to make the Queen happy. No matter the cost. I was thinking so much that I almost forgot to stop my horse when we all reached the house of the wet nurse. I dismounted my horse while Bash and Mary rushed inside as I followed behind. When I entered Mary and the Nurse were already speaking with one another

"Wait the baby is still here!"

"Of course, my lady. Where would she be?"

"And no one's come asking about her?" Bash inquired

"No my lord"

Mary had sighed in relief knowing her efforts of racing here where not wasted. "We are in time then. Agnes, we're here to take the baby away, and it might be a good idea for you and your nephew to leave, as well. Just for a while, if you don't then… you- you might be questioned. For there are people searching for the baby, and if they don't find her, they might think that you can tell them where she is."

I all of sudden heard horses neighing outside and men shouting out to one another as their yells pierced the Autumn air, "Your grace we must hide" Bash had agreed with me

"At least six horses…. Medici's" he said as he stared out the window

"If they find us, they won't need the baby. They can kill us here, now where no one will know."

"Not if I kill them first your grace"

"No George we can't risk it, Agnes do you have another door? Or maybe a window in the back?" Agnes shook her head in fear, "Somewhere to hide then"

Agnes silently went over to a grain closet and opened it up telling us to get in as a knocking was rapped against the door of the house. It was a tight fit but we all squeezed in with Mary to my left and Bash to my right as I squeezed in right in front of the door. I lifted my feet up so my knees were above my head so the men wouldn't see them. We sat in a silence that felt like hours but lasted only for half a minute. I looked over to Bash who had a straight face knowing fear didn't matter here but when I looked to Mary she was shaking in fear of being killed here. I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down as it did. The silence was broken when we heard a Medici speaking to the wet nurse

"We've come for the baby, old woman, where is it"

"I don't understand. Who are you?"  
>"What's in there?"<p>

"Sacks of grain and apples to store through the winter."

"Open it" he spoke as his shadow filled through the holes of the door making it almost pitch black for us

"My son has the key, he's not here"

"There were two horses outside"

"Yes, my son and daughter-in-law are in from town"

We heard a sword drawn right outside the door, The blade moved straight through the hole barely missing Mary's head making her gasp without sound. He shoved his sword through once more but this time going and hitting my leg above my face. I remembered what my father had taught me and didn't cry out in pain or make any movement.

"What's that then?"

Bash had quick thinking and kicked over a bag of grain making it seem like that's what he stabbed. Then we heard the baby crying as the men started stomping around. We heard the door open and then close once more, which was followed by horses neighing as we heard them gallop away. Agnes opened the door after unlocking it and we practically fell out from being so squeezed together. We knew it was getting dark soon so Agnes offered to let us stay for the night. As she prepared drinks for Bash and Mary and tended my wound wrapping it and putting herbs over it she decided to tell us a story.

"You know for years, Catherine was unable to produce an heir. She felt rejected, humiliated and frightened for sure. A queen who can't produce an heir? So she turned for comfort to someone else."

"Who?" Mary questioned taking a sip of her drink

"Never saw his face. But the notes, the secret letters that flew back and forth as the time came for her to give birth. The orders to her ladies, the fear the king might find out. She slapped one of the ladies, told her to be more careful. Servants are invisible to the highborn." I sat there thinking about Mary saying to myself that, that wasn't entirely true but a bit.

"They think we aren't even there. But we are." Ok now I feel really upset about this because it is kind of true in my case but I was keeping my thoughts hidden.

Agnes kept going with the tale "I saw how scared Catherine was, because it was her lover's child, you see. Not Henry's"

Mary and Bash had a look of surprise on their face as well did I. Although I was more surprised the lover could produce a child and her being with Henry could not for so long. Made me wonder whose fault it really was, making me almost chuckle but I kept my serious face on as Bash and Mary listened in awe. Mary then looked of seriousness as I could tell in her eyes she just realized she had a weapon against Catherine. I applied more herbs to my leg as we all decided to get some sleep for we had a long day tomorrow. And I had a feeling tomorrow wouldn't be pretty for anyone.

_**Tomorrow**_

"And you'll testify to this?"

"I will"

We were back in court this time with Agnes with us. Right now the investigator, Count Richard, was speaking with the wet nurse about what she revealed last night.

"Mind you, I'm not one to wish my lady harm. If she hadn't done such wickedness to my daughter…"

"Yes. We all must protect those that we love" the Count Richard assured her.

"Have you no evidence beyond notes, you say that were exchanged, notes you never read?" the king questioned

Agnes shook her head as Bash then stepped in, "I thought you wanted to convict the queen"

"I just want to be sure of the truth."

"That's new" I whispered to Mary but she shut me up with one of her glares

"Why do you think the child wasn't mine, what color were its eyes?"

"I can't say"

"My lord, I'm afraid the witness doesn't seem that helpful, I could take her and question her further." Richard pressed.

"I barely notice the eyes, for the birthmark over half her cheek"

"Birthmark?" Henry questioned

"The child was born with a port-wine stain just above her lip. The queen reacted unfavorably to it. The girl was handed off to Nostradamus's father, the court surgeon, and must have died soon after"

Henry then turned over to Richard and stared him in the eyes, for what we didn't know. He called the guards over and had them pull him in a chair. Henry gave them and old rusted iron razor and ordered them to shave Richard. Then he ordered some of the guards to go retrieve Catharine, leaving Bash, Mary, and I in a state of confusion of what was happening. Henry called us all to gather in the Court room as we did still in confusion. Richard was dragged in front of us all as well as the Queen.

"Richard, my old friend. How many taverns did we shut down when we were younger? I remember how that birthmark runs in your family. You were the first of my friends to grow a beard, weren't you?"

"You are going to kill me, aren't you? What do you want me to say?"

This filled Henry in the rage that I hadn't seen him in before

"THAT YOU'RE SORRY! SHE WAS MY WIFE, AND YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

He ordered the guard to drag him off as we all knew where he was going, we all knew how the axe worked.

"A short good-bye, I know." Henry boasted, "If you need more time together I can send his head to your chambers"

"Always generous in victory" Catherine spat out

"It is victory, there is enough for the ecclesiastical court to render a guilty verdict."

"And then you can have your way unobstructed, and put the son of your choice on the throne." Catherine was sounding as if she wanted to make a point when she paused, "Pagan sympathizer though he is."

"What?" The only thing in my mind was, oh shit. I tightened my grip on the handle of my sword knowing that if Henry bought this I would need to get Mary out of here and fast.

"Oh I could be wrong. He could just be a pagan himself, like his mother"

Mary stepped in, "How dare you make these wild, baseless accusations? YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" She said this with pride but was defeated when Catherine pulled out a circular object.

"I'm sure this is familiar, Henry. Diane kept it in her chambers. It looks like a charming sculpture, but if you ever read up on Nostradamus's books on pagan lore you would know this represents the soul of its owner. It's very pretty if heretical." The old women threw the ball on the ground with what I beat would be the only strength she could must. She bent down and picked up a string, "There Diane's soul if a little bit light weight."

"Father let me speak" Bash said

"Silence"

"Let's face it Henry. What good is a catholic claim to England when we have a pagan on the throne? The rumors alone could destroy your entire legacy.

"Father she's lying! She planted the evidence"  
>"SILENCE!" I tightened the grip on my sword not knowing where this would go and how much time I would have to get Mary out of this place. She flinched at every loud noise worried as well. Henry continued speaking, "I've been betrayed sufficiently for one day. Go on Catherine."<p>

"I can see how you might suspect I planted the evidence but it happens to be I had these two guards following me all day. How ironic they are my witnesses now."

Henry stomped over to the guard in front of him and asked him a question with his hand over his sword, "Is it true, did you see the queen find this object" The man nodded his head, " Would you publicly testify this if need be" The man once more nodded. Henry nodded and turned around with a stomping motion. Being a soldier I noticed what he was doing as he gripped his sword and with ferocity swung it at the neck of the guard. The blow sent blood flying in all directions including bits of bone from the spine landing at my feet. We watched as blood gushed out of the neck for his head was almost all the way cut off. Mary and Catherine screamed after seeing the sight. Henry stormed over to the other guard with his bloody sword continuing what he said earlier, "And you, did you see any of this?" The old guard shook his head in speed with fear

"No, my lord, I saw nothing."

Henry walked back over to Catherine and the body with a fearful face frozen in time, "You don't need to teach me how rumors work. I know it, and I know the time to quash them is when they're still in the seed."

"YOUR LETTING YOUR LUST FOR ENGLAND BLIND YOU!" Catherine screamed

"As it so happened Diane chose to share her secret with me a long time ago. She wanted to put her past behind her, to have a new life with me. I hoped at a time that could be true with you, that you could put your family away and we'd grow closer"

They argued more and Catherine looked over at us three, "Well played."

Henry walked over to Bash out of breath, "Lesson today, next time you see a threat, large or small you cut it down like a weed. Understand?"

I looked over to Mary who was shaking out of the sight she saw. Henry dismissed us and we all walked at a fever pace out of the room. Mary dismissed me for the day and I realized I would be seeing that a lot more in the near future.

_**Hours later**_

I was walking around thinking of what would happen in the days to come with Mary's weeding coming by soon when I heard a banging on a door. I unsheathed my sword and ran down the hall to the sound. When I reached the sound I saw it was 2 guards and Bash banging on Mary's room door. Yelling she was in trouble, I ran over and slammed my foot into the doors handle to find in the room Mary was coughing showing she almost drowned and Catherine passed out with a dagger in her hand. Bash ran over to check on Mary as I grabbed Catherine and threw her into the guards. I realized then and there before I go, I would be the one to drop the axe on Catherine's head and I would bring it to Mary myself. I'm glad I decided before I left I decided to stay and do what some might say, "Enjoy myself" Fucking Christ.


	13. Chapter 12- My last days

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 12-My last days

Like I remember earlier I somehow convinced myself to stay at court till Mary's wedding to try and enjoy myself but with all that's happening, with the trial, Mary being with Bash, the Dawnguard sending me letters, and Bash trying to be legitimized it's kind of made it impossible for me to enjoy my last days here or ever. Who knows when I go off to fight the dawnguard I probably won't come back as we will be outnumbered 10 to 1. Even now well I'm here I just did it again by thinking of what's coming and not the present. What is happening might be just what I need to be happy as Mary decided to take Charles and Henry to the Frost Fair Festival. With me guarding her this might just turn my despair to a happy day as it is going to be us out of the castle, just the 2 children and me guarding Mary. I may never have her but at least I can see her smile here. We are riding out now in the woods with the now barren trees as winter is around the corner.

"Will there be ice scatting?" Charles asked

Gracefully Mary responded, "Yes, and sleigh rides, and spice candy, and puppet plays. Also all the boys and girls from the village will be there."

"Mother and Father don't like us playing with regular children" Charles responded making Mary eyes go down a bit, "I wish mother could be here"

"I know" Mary responded

"Will we see her before she dies" Charles said

"Don't worry about that now. Your mother wants you to be happy, and she will be happier knowing you had a lovely day"

A guard from the front of the carriage line called out, "Coming through look out!" We all looked out the window as nearly 5 dozen men, peasants were walking around the carriage but then they looked back at us

"LOOK! IT'S THE MEDICI PRINCES!"

We heard screams and yells directed to the princes as they picked up rocks and threw them at us, luckily they only hit the carriage but shortly after men started climbing on the carriage and shaking it while trying to get in, all while yelling death to Queen Catherine and her line. I told Mary and the princes to get down as I pulled out my dagger. I found a man sticking his face through the window shaking the cart and plunged my dagger through his eye. He screamed in pain as his blood covered the French gold lining of the cart. I found another man sticking his hand through the window trying to grab Charles. I climbed around on the carriage seats and used my dagger to quickly cut off the man's finger of his hand. He looked at me with anger and tried to open the door to get at us, but before he could I stopped him by leaning out the window of the other side of the door and shoving one of my arrows in his spine. He quickly fell off the carriage but I couldn't do much from this position with the crowd yelling in anger and throwing rocks. Finally after what seemed forever of me just plunging my dagger through the windows as my mobility in the carriage was limited, our horsemen came and cut down any other rebels that didn't run. About a dozen men ran off into the forest leaving us in a mess to pick up the pieces. So much for getting to see Mary smile.

_**Back at the Castle**_

"Where are my boys now?"

"Bash is with them I responded to Catherine"

"Mary, I warned you of the unrest that would result from changing the line of succession. Once the Vatican legitimizes bash, Henry will take off my head, those boys will be orphans"

"They would have their father" Mary replied

"How much attention do you think they'll get from him as he cavorts with his new wife Diane? And as for Bash, as soon as he takes power he will be pressured to get rid of them"

"I wouldn't allow it" Mary responded, "I will take care of them"

"You"

"And Bash, as well."

They bickered some more about this like I suspected and it led back to Francis, but then Mary brought up Clarissa the girl of the walls as Mary tells me. The girl that turns out to be Catherine's daughter. Apparently Mary wants to have her brought back to the court, in the world of the living, but like Catherine I knew better. Clarissa was broken and can't be fixed for the life of the shadows is all she knows like how the life of war is all I know. I had seen it before it was how my father was for no matter how hard you try they can't change. Clarissa will always be a rat in the walls and I always will be a tool of death as the prophecy made me. I wouldn't dare share my thoughts out loud for Mary had a great connection with Clarissa as friends, but I knew as Catherine did her only end can be dying.

_**Frost Festival**_

Well I guess I got my wish after all as too did Mary, Charles and Henry J.

Mary and Bash were having like always with her an argument, but this one was unexpected as it was about the children. Bash thought the best idea for the two princes was to send them away to a convent for their safety while Mary wanted them to live life like they knew it at court. Mary and Bash kept arguing about whether the boys should stay or not until Bash felt insulted that Mary thought he didn't love them enough. Now back to the present Bash recreated the Frost Festival in the castle for the princes to make them happy which in return gave me the chance to see Mary smile again. Something I had not seen in a fair amount of time, as well as the snow as beautiful as this. As all the children played I looked up into the sky to see fake snow falling and looked down to see little foot prints in the snow making it a beautiful sight. Then I realized the next snow I would see would be on the battlefield as my men froze to death with their swords frozen in their hands. No I can't think of such things when I'm here, I should be happy, have my last days in smiles. I actually do feel happy though, seeing Mary's face light up is the only thing keeping me from going to war now. I may never be happy in this life or the next but at least I can watch her to keep me going, the only problem is whenever I'm with her dram…

"Everyone masks off!"

"What's wrong?"

"We can't find the princes!"

Shit!

We all ran up to the rest of the castle as Mary and Bash organized a search. Mary had gotten worried as she yelled for Greer and Kenna where to search

"Search the castle, and the boy's chambers, and find lord Hugo"

"Mary wait" Bash ran up to us both while Mary looked at him in a puzzled face

"George please can you wait over there" Bash wanting this talk private told me to go over to a wall on the other side of the grand hall. I did as I told walking over there but not being able to keep still. I wondered of all places the princes could have gone but then decided to watch what they were talking about. I looked to see Bash whispering to Mary but then Mary seemed frustrated and angry at him. Then Lord Hugo came up and I decided to go back to Mary's side. As Bash talked with Lord Hugo I whispered to Mary

"What is wrong?"

"Bash planned the boys kidnapping and is sending them away, I just can't believe he would do this"

"We can't do much about it now but I'm sure Bash made sure they were safe"

Mary looked at me still with a face of worry for the boys telling me comforting her was not going to work. So much for my last days being with smiles.

_**Out in the woods**_

Mary is angrier with Bash then I have ever seen her. The night before we all had been informed that the boys never made it the checkpoint. I hate to say I'm right but Clarissa is who Mary says that took the boys which means the worse. Clarissa is out for revenge on Queen Catherine also telling me something worse Mary won't like, Clarissa must die. We've rode out to the checkpoint find a cart with a dead soldier in the back. I dismounted and walked over to body to find a shattered piece of glass lodged in his neck gruesomely with no accuracy. Yea this is Clarissa alright

"Bash over here"

Bash dismounted as did Mary and the came over to the body where I was and Mary and Catherine were petrified until Bash said something

"There isn't any blood that isn't his, I can tell. There is no reason to fear the worst yet"

"Yes except my boys are still missing, and in the hands of a monster, I swear if she harms them…"

"Charles and Clarissa are friends and have played together many times. She is friendly to him" Mary piped in calming down Catherine

"We should split up, cover more ground" I admitted "Even with several hours of a head start they couldn't have made it far"

All the guards went one way on horseback while Mary, Catherine, Bash, and I decided to go another. Not long Bash found little henry's glove on a snapped winter twig so we followed the trail and let him lead the way. We started running when we saw Clarissa, Henry, and Charles at a lake side. Mary called out

"Clarissa!" which mad little Henry and Charles run our way. Henry made it to bash who wrapped him up in his arms but Clarissa caught Charles before he made it far putting a dagger to his throat. I quickly pulled out my short bow and aimed the arrow right at Clarissa's eye

"STAY BACK! DON'T COME CLOSER!" Clarissa croaked out under her mask

Mary tried to calm her down, "Clarissa, please you don't want to hurt Charles. He's your friend"

I tightened my string waiting for any order to release it knowing this can only end one way… with bodies

"He's my brother. But I never knew thanks to HER! She never told me, she never wanted me, SHE HATED ME!

"No she didn't, she just didn't know you" Mary assured her trying to find a peaceful way out of this

"She hated me, she hated my face. She made them try to fix it, that's why I look like this."

"It was a misunderstanding. A terrible misunderstanding, but It can end now"

"She tried to end it my getting rid of me, she took my family away. Well now I'll do the same thing" I tightened my grip and whispered Mary

"Mary there's only one way this can end just tell me when to shoot, I can make it quick and painless" She looked at me as if she was surprised I would say such a thing but eventually she gathered herself

"No if anyone would do it, it's me" She went around to behind Clarissa as Catherine talked to her

"I'm your mother"

"STAY BACK! You're not my mother. You told me you wished I was…dead"

"No, my dear. I am your mother. And do you know how I know? I see you know, holding that blade. Willing to pay any price for your convictions. Its same thing I've done. More than once, to fight for my children. For what I knew was mine, but look at your mother now—condemned to die. If you want the pain to stop, learn from my mistakes. Chose a better way, let people love you."

Clarissa started crying and Catherine continued, "Put down the knife, we can all be together, all of us finally…"

Charles screamed out for Catherine and tried to pull away from Clarissa which broke her once more back into a killer gripping him tighter making Catherine scream, "PUT HIM DOWN YOU MONSTER!" Making Clarissa see past the lies, I hate to say it but I was right, she has to die now there is no convincing her

"YOU LIER, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! You- YOU WANT US TO BE TOGETHER, WE CAN WHEN WE ARE DEAD!" Clarissa screamed this as she raised the knife to slit Charles tiny throat but Mary had made is behind her in time. Before I released my arrow from the nook Mary did what she said she would and slammed a rock into the back of Clarissa's head. Charles and Henry ran to Catherine as I ran to Mary, her hands were shaking as she held the rock. I put my hand on her shoulder and then pointed to Clarissa, she didn't need to die alone. Mary ran over like the kind heart she is and held Clarissa's hand till she died. I hate being right

_**Hours Later**_

The guards had caught up and were picking up Clarissa's body as Catherine was saying goodbye to her children. I found Mary sitting on a tree stump clutching the rock she used. I went over and sat next to her knowing that was most likely the first person she killed

"I- killed her"

"It had to be done Mary" I said this reassuring but coldly

"But sh- she saved my life, so many times and I killed her"

"She couldn't be saved Mary, The hardest people to kill are the ones that you love and also the ones you least likely think you have to kill. You did what was right, if she had to die then what's best is a friend does it."

"Does it become easy, did it for you" she said breathing out into the cold air after a long pause

"Never" I told her, "Come on what you need is to go home and get some rest, you've worried enough for one day"

I grabbed her gloved hand and helped her up we started walking back to the horses, what surprised me was when she turned and hugged me

"Thank you" I just patted her on the back and kept leading her the horses, for I didn't want any drama to ensue between her and her fiancé. The only problem was I wish I hadn't lied partially, Killing never becomes easy… for me it was always easy.


	14. Chapter 13-The Call to Arms

The Loyal Scott-Chapter 13-The Call to Arms

_**George POV**_

I can't help but chuckle how Medici's prepare for their own execution. I'm guarding Mary when we walk into the throne room to find Catherine running franticly preparing to have her head chopped of. The sunlight bleeding through the stained window's glinted off of the gold candle sticks and pure silver silverware. Roses in fresh bloom in our dead winter are found in all of the giant pots on top of every table. Velvet table cloths complement the velvet pillow right below the chopping block that is fresh cut and stained oak wood. I stand there in awe of all the money going into one person's death and all I can think is… Holy fucking shit. Mary agreed but not using my version of the french language.

"She's going out in style"  
>"Yea it's almost like she wants to spend all her money before she dies" I commented making Mary chuckle but Bash corrected me<p>

"No, I doubt she has used even 1% of her money on this"

We all of sudden heard the sound of trumpets pierce the new dead winter air along with cut through the noise of the hundreds of servants working

"What is that?" Mary questioned

"That means there is a royal visitor" Bash informed us

We all quickly in the throne room crowded around the gigantic door to see who was coming with King Henry, Mary, Catherine, and Bash at the head of all the servants and me. We waited until an old crow of a women with red tied hair entered the room. She wasn't like other ladies though for she did not curtsy or walk in a regal matter making me doubt she was royal. When she came in she looked at all of us, first Mary, then the Axe at the far end of the room, then the king only to say a few words for her ever so dramatic entrance

"French court has gone to hell," she looked towards Mary, "but I'm here now dear"

Mary looked her in the eyes and responded, "Mother"

Wait this is Mary de guise is all I could think of. I already hated the old crow for she was never a true ruler. Mary is our Queen but she made one mistake of leaving De Guise in charge of our country. I specifically remember one time when we were fighting near Edinburgh in the first war and she didn't help. My men and I were outnumber because it was an ambush, as we had taken shelter on a hill to slow down the enemy so we could go on defense. My father was letting me lead my own detachment of 200 men when we were attacked by 1,500 men. This wouldn't be a problem to Dawnguard veterans but my detachment was made up of novice's for they weren't recruits but not Dawnguard yet. I sent riders to Edinburgh to ask De Guise for more men and with a garrison of 10,000 she refused. That's just one time she has fucked me over not to mention how she isn't loyal to Scotsmen at all, but our Queen put her in charge and we obey the Queen. Mary and her mother went to her chambers so they could catch up while I waited outside the door. They talked of some things like catching up as I heard and how her mother was disappointed about how things went with Francis but I distinctly heard De Guise ask about who I was as I looked familiar. Mary told her about who I was and continued their conversation and as Mary was showing her out De Guise looked into my eyes and just went, "Oh yea" then walked off the pompous bitch. Then Mary spoke to me

"George you are dismissed for now but I will come by and get you latter I need to speak to Bash privately about some things"

She walked off and I went to my chambers thinking nothing of this, for my De Guise being here just pissed me off.

_**About an hour later**_

Mary had called me back after talking to bash for a while and once I found her in the halls I saw Greer holding what looked to be a hood and giving it to Mary. I questioned what it could be for but all of a sudden Lola entered the hall coming from the gates.

"Is that Lola" Greer asked

"No it's a Prince" I mumbled sarcastically

Francis walked in through the door behind Lola

"Oh" I mumbled again

"Why is she with Francis?" Kenna questioned as all of our eyes moved to him

"Mary, Kenna, Greer, George" Lola said as she walked over to us and gave Kenna and Greer a hug, while I stood on the side of them I noticed Mary's eyes watching Francis, "Lola your back…. Both of you" Mary sighed trying not to sound disappointed as I knew she was.

"Why didn't they announce your arrival at the gate?" I questioned

"We ran into each other at a chateau near Angers" Lola said

"You came back together" Mary sighed out once more

"We rode, there were floods and the carriage I leased was swept away in the night. Can you imagine?"

Kenna piped in, "Along the river? You were at the Chateau de Martin?"

"You know if it? Yes we were"

It was one of the most awkward welcome backs with everyone questioning Lola and staring at Francis who stood there in silence. Sharing glances with Mary as the whole scene intensified with this awkwardness until Lola once again broke the silence

"I'm glad to see you all again, I'm so happy to be back"

"Yes, we're happy to have you back." Mary admitted

The three girls walked off with each other chatting while I as a bodyguard was stuck to stand here watching Mary and Francis have such long of a stare with each other I thought I was climbing a 20 story castle. Then Mary broke their silence, "You heard about your mother, I'm so sorry"

"I'm back to plead with my father for her life, I'll be gone from court once I have my answer and the matter is settled and you and I will never see each other again. I don't mean that to sound cruel or angry"

"I understand, you don't want to be seen as someone lying in wait to reclaim your throne"

"Or anything else that now belongs to my brother" I was forced to stand there but I felt as if I had just intruded something very private. Francis walked off and Mary stood there for a while looking at her feet as if guilty. Mary then turned to me

"George I dismiss you again for today, I will be back later. I'm going out riding but I don't want you to inform the Castle guard or come with me"

"Of course your grace"

She turned from me and walked off to her chambers to get in what I assumed would be her riding clothes. I walked in the direction of where the other 3 girls went to ask Lola of how her trip was thanks to that awkward welcome back

_**2 hours later**_

After an hour of drinking wine with the girls and discussing how Lola's trip went, and then another hour of me deciding to get some work done of writing letters back to Scotland. Dramatically all of the people in the Castle were called to the throne room by Henry yelling it himself, being what I couldn't tell as exited or angry. I opened the door to my closet like room and walked out to find everyone heading that way and I finally found Greer

"What's happening is Mary alright"

"What do you mean is she alright why wouldn't she be"

"Well she went riding alone earlier ordering me to stay in the castle and when we got called into the throne room I was jus…"

"Wait she didn't tell you"

"Tell me what, where did she go"

"If she didn't tell you, I won't sorry"

Greer hurried faster than me to throne room and I just walked along with the huge crowd knowing that my only answers would be from Mary herself now. When we were all shuffled into the throne room I found Mary standing next to her mother and joined her as her body guard but what was strange was she was wearing an all-white dress. I questioned it but Henry speaking made me listen rather than think.

"A messenger has arrived with news about the line of succession of England. Their queen… is dead" Everyone in the room murmured including me for with this means that I have more time to prepare. If the Queen is dead than that would distract John for sure giving me more time, well at least until Mary had her wedding with Sebastian I had more time. Through our murmurs weather excited or worried Mary spoke

"And she named her successor?"

"After all her deliberations, they say she died suddenly… In the night. But England is yours by bloodline, by right. You must claim it immediately or your cousin Elizabeth will seize it from your grasp"

Well that could be good for me because Elizabeth doesn't recognize The White Company making John scramble more for if his ruler doesn't recognize him he can't complete the prophecy. The Dawnguard was already recognized by her father when it was started and by Mary herself now. Then again Mary actually might want to lay claim which would really mess up the prophecy. I then listened to what Henry had left to say

"You risk everything if you don't act now. If you want the Vatican's righteous support for anything you do for the rest of your life, you will claim England now. If you want France as an ally, you will claim England now if you want to take England, you will the next king of France by your side. And you will wed one of my sons tonight."

This is bad… this is very bad. No matter what happened to the English Queen I know John to never go back on what he promises. If she marries tonight…. I will need to leave for war tonight. And I will most likely never return. This is bad, but what happened surprised me as Mary spoke up

"I will take my life in my own hands. And I will not be bullied by you!"

_**Mary's chambers**_

Mary was pacing back in forth in worry as I sat there in her room. She was worried about the whole marriage and I guess I was there as a friend and not a bodyguard to help but I felt as useless as the bad portrait of Mary on the wall. Thank god to my rescue Greer came in as she actually knew how to talk to Mary without saying your grace half the time

"Have you found my mother?" Mary bombarded at Greer as soon as she entered, "I need her now, more than ever"

"They said she's with the king"

"Trying to wring more out of Henry before your married, no doubt" I piped in

"But who will you marry? Have you spoken with Bash?"

"No"

"Francis?"

All of a sudden a rap on the door was heard and Queen Catherine entered the room.

"Could we have a moment" Greer walked out the door and Catherine looked at me. I looked to Mary for her order to leave for the last time Catherine and Mary were alone Catherine tried to kill Mary.

"It's alright George you are dismissed"

"Yes your grace" I said as I stood up and walked out the door.

Now that I've been dismissed I can worry about my own problems. I started walking over to my chambers when I was tapped on the back. I turned around to see the man from the night the castle was captured. The one who gave me the warning as he tortured me.

"Big event is here"

"Yea I know that, have you been in the castle the whole time as a spy"

"No, you know John he plays fair"

"He's threating to bring his whole army here and kill Mary if I don't lead the Dawnguard, that seem fair you Merc prick"

"Yes he would do that, but if you don't lead the Dawnguard when the war happens Mary would die anyway, you know how the prophecy works"

"Why can't he wait till the curses magic to start war on my 18th birthday like the curse say's, and it's more of a curse then a prophecy"

"It's the same thing and the reason he won't wait for the magic to kick in is because he rather not have to fight Commander Brian and you at the same time. Any way I've come to remind you of what our warning said, you ride out the front line tomorrow after the wedding or Mary—will—die."

"And how do I know you won't assassinate Mary after I leave"

"John has always been honest, you grew up with him remember. Also there are 6 of us mercenaries hidden in the castle, we will ride out with you tomorrow as well"

I sat there remembering how John always fought fair…. I guess I have to trust them If I don't ride out she will die anyway so might as well do what they ask

"Ok… just leave me in peace I want to enjoy my last hours here… may be my last moments seeing any of these people all together"

"As you wish commander" He walked away from me heading down another hall…. I guess tonight is my call to arms.

_**The next morning at the wedding**_

Greer came and talked to me a couple hours later after my meeting, she says Mary decided Francis. Well at least I won't be here for that drama but no matter who she chose to marry I lose. She gets to marry Francis and be in line to Queen of France as well as Scotland, and I get to leave the love that doesn't notice me, and lead an army to basic suicide. Isn't that a fucking happy ending, still if she's happy I'm happy for she is my queen. I've spent the past couple hours well everyone prepared for today's events checking my gear. My blade and arrows is sharpened, my armor has been tempered and my Bow string tightened. But now it's time for the wedding I shouldn't think of that. We all gathered around in the room as I stood next to De Guise for I had no real position in court so I had nowhere to stand. Everyone gossiped in chit chat until we heard footsteps come from the marble entrance of the room. There stood Mary in a fully white wedding gown smiling with a smile so big I had never seen it before. She descended down the marble steps with grace making no sound and practically floating. The hundreds of candles surrounding her laminated her face and glinted on her crown. She walked down the aisle passing by each of us with all smiling in a happiness as did I. Once Mary and her ladies reached the end of the room they kneeled before the Vatican and signed the wedding contract presented before them. In the silent room filled with awe and happiness you could hear every stroke of the pen bounce off the walls. The pope blessed them and named them wed as they stood up with glee. You could never even tell a wedding had happened because after the Vatican stopped saying words everyone yelled in glee and ran into the ballroom which of course I followed. I sat and watched as Mary and Francis started the first dance when the entered the room but in less of a wedding mood to more of a party mood. I was watching the whole room in an observant mood, for If I never had happiness its best to watch everyone else's. The king left soon once the guards whispered in his ears to go where I don't know. Lola, Greer, and Kenna were dancing in a circle when the noticed me sitting and drinking wine. They all walked over to me and held out there hand

"No I've never be…"

They all three forced me up and made me dance in their little circle of all girls. I just followed along with a fake frown as a joke which made Mary laugh when she saw me being forced to do this all. Then we expanded the circle making many people join in and surrounded Francis and Mary as they danced making what looked like a synchronized dance routine. As everyone partied and danced I looked to my right to see the Merc standing there looking at me, when I met his eyes he gave me a nod saying it was time. Once the circle broke up I left to my room to gather my things.

_**Mary's POV**_

For some reason I haven't found George anywhere, I want to talk to him about everything before I leave to join Francis in his room and I won't be able to talk to him again till tomorrow. I don't know where he went I mean I asked Greer, Kenna, and Lola if they had seen him since the dancing. After my talk with my mother about how she lied I asked her and she said she saw him head to his rooms. I don't even know where that is, sadly I should be more of a friend to him sometimes. I found a servant who might know and he led the way to George's room. I opened the door to find out his room is no bigger than a closet with only an old bed, a chest to put his gear in and a table with a chair. Reminding me later I need to talk to Henry about improving these conditions. I was about to walk out the door when I noticed the paper on the desk had fresh ink on it

_**Dear Greer, Lola, Kenna, and Mary,**_

_**I regret to say I couldn't tell you this earlier but I must leave. The Dawnguard has reorganized building an army without my knowing. The White Company has been ordered to take them out again and my men have asked me to return to the front and lead them. I apologize for not telling any of you sooner but I didn't want to worry any of you. I have escaped death many times but my luck has to run out some day, so I did not tell you I was leaving. If I do not return and die on the battlefield I wanted you all to remember me as I was and I you, for I didn't want to remember all of you as the dramatic, worrying, friend I know you can be. But if I do return from how this works out I don't plan to be gone as long, at the least as long as Mary's three month wedding tour I will be back before she comes home, at most 5 months or death. I will write as I do wish you do the same, and please Mary if I die keep the red crossbow as a memento of me, I have left it in the chest after you gave it back to me. Now before I end this letter please let me say be happy, don't be the dramatic girls I know you can be. I thank you all for if these were my final days off the battlefield you all made them as happy as they could have been for lord knows happiness is something I've never known. I love you all, thank you for returning that feeling to me.**_

_**Sincerely George,**_

_**Your Loyal Scott**_

"Please George…. Please come back"

_**George's POV**_

The merc's and I were right outside the Castle leading the horses away from the ongoing party before we mounted

"I'm glad we didn't have to do anything to that girl commander. I'm glad you came by choice"

"Well yes I just trust that you will go by your word and not harm her" I replied

"Yea It was just the 6 of us, John was going to send more men if you killed us but he thought we could threaten you enough"

"I have no doubt he would do that, that's why even after you 6 die I will go lead the dawnguard because he would surely send more"

"Wait wh…" I took my dagger and burrowed it into the bone in his neck letting blood spray on the horses like a waterfall, he fell to the ground and the other 5 mercenaries freaked on the sight drawing their swords. I put them to quick work as they made the mistake of coming one by one. With one of them jabbed in the gut, one's neck was slit, I burrowed an arrow into ones eye, and the last two I put a whole where their heart should be.  
>I mounted my horse and took one last look at the Castle where lights were in every window and the laughter could be heard from down here.<p>

"Goodbye" I then put my horse into a gallop and rode into the dead winter on my way to a boat, then to Scotland.

**Hi I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was kind of my extra special long one because as I'm sad to say it's my mid series finale. No this does not mean I'm taking a break from posting but in these next few chapter's they go off of nothing from the actual TV show it will all be my own writing. These next ones will be long, and take me a while because I actually have to be creative. But as always reviews are asked of to know what I can improve. Please join George on more of his adventures that will surely come. Thank you**


End file.
